Pokemon Generations 10: after math
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: This is set after Pokemon Generation episode 10


**I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and the only character I own is Avory.**

A young man and a Cranidos are running through a forest trying to escape something.

The young man seemed to be 18-19 years old, he had blue hair, white skin, had blue eyes. He wears a shirt that has a sword on it and jeans.

They then stopped and breathed heavily. Our duo looked around the whole area to make no one is following them.

"See anyone, Cranidos?" The young man asked.

Cranidos nodded no.

"I thought stealing that rock was going to be easier." Young man complained.

"Now where do we stay for the night?" The Young man asked.

Crandos points his arm to the left. Young man looks to see a mansion.

"Good eye buddy." Young man said happily. He pet Cranidos head, the Pokémon said its own name in happiness.

They ran to the building in much haste. They slammed the doors open.

The young man announce their presence by saying "Anyone home?"

Nobody answer.

"I guess no one is home." The young man said.

Cranidos walk more into house, while his trainer close the doors.

The trainer notices on top of the flight is a picture of an old man's face that had only rectangles on it. This creep out the duo.

"Either that's the ugliest man or the worst painting I seen." The trainer said. Cranidos nodded his head in agreement.

A butler then comes down another flight of stairs. It's the same man from the picture.

"Worst painting it is." The trainer said.

The duo and the butler walked towards until they were near each other.

"Sorry for coming into mansion, but me and my Pokémon need a place to stay the night." The trainer said.

The butler had a look of annoyance on his face.

The duo had worried looks on their face at possibly of this man kicking them out.

"This is against my better judgement, but you can stay for night." The butler said.

The trainer and his Cranidos sigh in relief.

"Thanks, you're really are doing us a favor." The trainer said.

The trainer reach arm in friendship and said "Avory is my name."

The butler didn't shake Avory hand.

"Um, do you have any food?" Avory asked.

"Yes, come up." The butler said.

The three of them went up and passed by the painting.

"You should get rid of that painting, doesn't feel right." Avory said.

The painting eyes glowed red and follow the three of them.

"Choose your word, wisely, after all I giving a dinner and a bed." The butler said.

"True." Avory said.

We switch to Avory and Cranidos sitting at a very fancy table. The table had a white cloth covering, and candles being hold up.

The butler comes in, holding to plates that had a metal covering them. He places the plates in front of our heroes, and pulls of the dome.

There is nothing there, but our heroes see amazing food right in front of them

They grabbed none existent meal and shove it into their faces.

"This is delicious! Thanks butler." Avory said.

"My pleasure, may I take you to your room?" The butler.

"Sure, after what we did. We need the rest." Avory said.

"And what did you?" The butler said.

Avory yawned and said tired "I'll tell you tomorrow."

The three of them stand up and begin walk through the hallways of the building.

When they walked past another intercepting hallway, Cranidos see's something shiny and goes to it. Avory sees his Pokemon leave and decide to follow him.

Cranidos gets to shiny object and grabs it by his mouth. Avory stops near Cranidos and tries to see what Cranidos has in his mount

"What do you have there, Buddy?" Avory asked.

Cranidos opens his mouth and a pocket watch is in there.

Avory grabs the pocket watch from Cranidos mouth and rubs the watch off his shirt. To remove the droll.

Avory opens the watch and sees a picture of green haired girl that seemed to be around his age with a Chansey.

"Some hottie forgot her watch. Oh well, we stole something else tonight." Avory smiled.

He then remembers that the Butler is taking them to their rooms.

"Oh crap, we need to find the butler." Avory said.

Our duo turned back to the way they came, but stop to see the Butler coming towards them.

Avory slides the pocket watch inside his pocket and said "Sorry about leaving you, Buddy thought he saw something."

The butler walks by them and turns into purple goo.

The duo look at each other nervously and Avery said "This is probably time to leave buddy."

Two of them decide to run back the way they came, but freeze when they see butler again.

"Leave! We haven't even gotten start yet!" The butler turn a giant haunter that had purple eyes.

Our heroes are frighten by this monster, but they stand their ground.

"Craindos use Stone Edge!" Avory order.

Cranidos formed a rocks that orbited around him. He fires rocks at the Haunter. However, Haunter just opens its mouth and swallow the rocks.

The duo had a panic looked on their faces.

The Haunter went over to them. They screamed in horror.

The Haunter shallows them and the screaming stops.

 _Later_

Avory and buddy were sleeping in appears to be the mansion living room, but it is all looks like it has been lite on fire. Avery opens his eyes and sees a Chanesy smiling creepily at him.

"Ah! Monster!" Avory yelled in fear. He then punched the Pokémon in the face.

In response, Chanesy began to repeatedly slap Avory in the face.

"Buddy wake up, the monster is attack me!" Avory said urgently.

Buddy slowly opens his eyes and his vison is blurry. He makes out a pink blob that is attacking another blob.

Buddy then snaps into focus and head butts Chansey. This causes Chanese to be launch back by a few feet.

"Thanks Buddy." Avory said.

Avory finally notices that it wasn't the demon, but a Chansey.

"Woops." Avory said.

"Where are we?" Avory asked himself.

"Wait." He then takes out the pocket watch and opens it up.

He and Buddy walks over to Chansey and show her the picture in the watch.

"Is this you?" Avory asked.

Chansey nodded yes.

"Where's your trainer?" Avory asked.

Chansey began to talk and the way she is speaking sound dire, however Avory is confused because he doesn't know how to speak Pokemon.

"Excuse me what?" Avory said confused.

Suddenly a women's scream is echo across the building.

"That must be her." Avory said.

The trio follow where the scream came from. They ran to main entrance and up the flights of stairs, then they enter the hallway.

The screaming is coming from a door. Avory kicks down the door and the Trio enters the room.

They see a little ghost girl terrorizing Cheryl from the pocket watch. The Cheryl is in corner had her eyes closed and is crying in terror.

"I'll distract that thing, you two get her out of here." Avory said.

The two Pokémon gave him a weird look for trying distract a monster.

"Go!" Avory said.

He ran to the walls and yelled at monster "Hey ugly!"

When the little girl turned to face Avory, he is frighten at this ghosts pal white skin. He just shrugs it off and narrows his eyes.

"You're not going to scare me…" He then points to the Cheryl and says "Now let that girl go!"

Cheryl opens her eyes and sees Avory fighting a demon.

"More friends to play." The girl said. She then lower her head.

Avory is a bit confuse by this, then girl shoots her head and it has changed. Face is now black with yellow eyes and a snake tongue.

Avory screams in horror of this monster, he then grabs a nearby book and throws it at the ghost. It just went right through it.

The ghost slowly began to hover its way to Avory.

"Crap." Avory said. He started to throw anything that is near him, but they all had the same effect.

Cheryl looks on helplessly at Avory's attempt to beat the ghost.

Chansey and buddy came right in to get her out of here. Cheryl hugs on Chansey tight.

"You're alright." Cheryl said with a tear.

Buddy stomped his feet to grab their attention. Cheryl and Chansey turn to Buddy. He then moved his head to the direction where the door is.

"We need to leave." Cheryl said. All of them ran to the door urgently.

Avory is still throwing everything he near at the ghost. However, the ghost keeps on coming towards him.

"Why did I have to steal that rock?" Avory said. He notices Cheryl and the Pokemon run out of the room.

He ran away from the ghost and went to meet up with the rest of the group.

Avory shut the door and release a sigh of relief. He then focus on Cheryl, who is still terrified at what she saw.

"My name is Avory, what's yours?" Avory asked.

Cheryl is still shaking in fear.

"If we're going to make it out of here we need to work together. Now what is your name?" Avory said.

"My name is Cheryl." She said.

"Hm, nice name. Now how did you get here?" Avory asked.

"Me and Chansey were walking through, we need somewhere to sleep and this place seem to be okay." Cheryl said.

"Okay, let's leave." Avory said.

"We can't." Cheryl said sadly.

"Why?" Avory asked.

"Chansey and I tried to leave, but we just appear right back here."

"That's not good." Avory said.

Cheryl started to tear up again. She started to hug Avory and say "Please, you have to get us out of here."

"We will." Avory said. He gave Cranidos a deviously smile. He eyes moved back and forth between Buddy and Cheryl.

Buddy gave his trainer of disapproval at his dirty thoughts.

Avory move Cheryl back and said to her "Let's move to somewhere safer."

All of them ran away from the door. They zip through the hallway and head down the stairs, back to where they woke up.

Just when they're at the middle of the middle stairs, the ghost of the butler appears at the bottom of staircase.

The four stopped, they had a look of fear on their face.

"Other way!" Avory said.

They turned around to run the other way, but the ghost girl is there.

"Oh come on!" Avory said.

The two ghosts began to hover towards them.

"I don't want to end like this." Cheryl said.

"There has to be a way out." Avory said.

He then snapped his fingers and said "I got it."

Avory walk down towards the butler ghost.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl asked.

"Testing a theory." Avory said. He then walked through the butler ghost and nothing happen.

Avory turn to the others and said "They can't touch us."

The butler ghost turn to Avory and look down upon him.

"Not so scary now." Avory said.

"You think this are only way of scaring people?" The butler asked.

"Nope, but you're less scary now." Avory said.

"Doesn't matter, you're stuck here." The Butler said.

"Oh yeah, guys do you have a idea?" Avory asked.

Cheryl had a look of hopelessness, until she thought of something.

"This must be a dream." Cheryl said.

Avory gave her a weird look.

"We have to break free somehow." Cheryl said.

"Sure. What can wake someone up from a night?" Avory asked.

"Usually pain." Cheryl said.

"Good idea." Avory said. He walked up to Cheryl and punched her in the face.

Cheryl is now on a coach, with the other three still sleeping.

"Chansey wake up." Cheryl began to pushing Chansey around. Her Pokemon woke up. Cheryl then turn to Avory and gave him a slap to the face.

This wakes him up and says painfully "Ow! What is that for?"

"You punched me in the face." Cheryl said angrily.

"It got you out didn't it?" Avory said.

"You could have told me." Cheryl said.

Avory ignores her response and wakes Buddy.

"Let's get out of here before the ghosts come back." Avory said.

All four of them run out of the mansion.

"Okay we're out." Avory said. He and Buddy began to walk away from the mansion.

"Hey…" Cheryl said. Avory and buddy turn back. "Thanks for saving me."

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't get kidnapped by ghosts." Avory said.

"I will." Cheryl said.

She and Chansey walk the other direction.

After a few minutes Cheryl sees a mob of people with torches walking through the forest. She decides to talk to them.

"What are you doing here?" Cheryl asked.

"Some thief stole a valuable rock from the local museum." One of the people said.

Cheryl thought back to Avory and thought "Could it be?"

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Anyway should I make this into a full series starring Avory and Cranidos?**

 **You decide.**


End file.
